Planet Unknown/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of Planet Unknown. Issue 5 Laura had just woken up amongst the rubble of Charlie Company’s spaceship. She placed her hands on the ground near her, and proceeded to try to push herself up, but right when she did that she felt a sudden rush of pain surge up her arm that made her lie back down on her back. She lied down for a second, waiting for the pain to erase itself, and then she looked at her arm, but what she saw was just a bloody mess. But she knows not to overreact over this, her training taught her when injuries arise you just treat them like any other problem. That’s what made her different from the rest of her crew, while they all goofed off and just learned the essential’s during training, Laura had listened to every last bit of her training, soaking in every word of advice. She quickly ripped off her tool belt and searched each pocket for her medpak, she just needed to pour one ounce of the medpak juice over her wound and it would heal itself almost instantly. She twists the top off, carefully lying it down next to her, and poured the necessary amount of medpak over her wound. Then she picked up the top and twisted it back on, examining her wound to make sure it fully healed up. Just then her communications burst open with life. “This Is Anthony of Charlie Company, is there anyone on this com channel” he heard static “I repeat, this is Anthony of Charlie Company, is there anyone on this com channel?” She heard the familiar voice of Anthony from the communications. “YES, YES, ANTHONY I’M HERE, LAURA, DO YOU COPY?” She said into her communications. She heard no response from the communications, she quickly looked at it, and noticed the speaker was busted, and then the communications burst to life with a spark, but quickly died out with a small shock that was sent across Laura’s body. “Fuck!” She said silently, she then sat down on the spot for a while, contemplating her next move. She shifted a lock of bushy hair from her face and looked up, and just in time to avoid an object lunging at her, which she didn’t have enough time to get a good read on. She gripped her tool belt and wrapped it around her waist, quickly pulling out her lucky pistol, which her first instructor had given her as a reward for doing the best in class. She points the pistol in the direction of the figure. She has just enough time to distinguish it’s gray face, with multiple streaks of blue running down it. Then it opened its mouth, revealing an array of pointy yellow teeth. Laura pointed her pistol at the figures head, and pulled the trigger, knocking the figure down, but not killing it. It thrusts itself back up, this time looking even more deadly. It sprinted towards Laura, but she just sent another shot through its face. It thrust itself up again, and lunged at Laura, successfully tackling her. “GET THE FUCK OFF!” She yelled and gave the thing one hard push, but it seemed to not even budge. Then she pushed its head back, as it started to snap it’s teeth towards her, trying to get a bite of her, she put her pistol against its heart and pulled the trigger. The thing finally flew back off her, and landed roughly on it’s back. Just then a voice erupted in Laura’s mind that made her think someone was there “Follow the line.” She heard the voice slowly whisper. Just then a black line had appeared over the mountainside, making a path for her. Issues Category:Planet Unknown Category:Planet Unknown Issues Category:Issues